


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Flower Bow

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [174]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer and Willie Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Flower Bow




End file.
